


Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, i'm sorry yangie, it started horny and ended sad, it will end well though, mostly Ten, scheming Ten and Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Yangyang is in love with not one of his group members but two. Sadly for him, Ten and Kun are already in a relationship.When Yangyang starts walking in on the other two in ever increasing compromising positions he curses his bad luck. But maybe these accidents are less of a work of fate and more of a work of human influence.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

_Yangyang moans as soft hands roam his trembling body, caressing whatever part of him they can touch. He doesn’t quite remember how he got there, but he is not complaining as a mouth attaches to his neck and another to his chest, biting and sucking. He wants to look, to see who is making him feel so good but all he can see are blurry silhouettes._

_“Please...” he wants to bring the bodies closer to him, wants to guide the hands to his aching cock but his limbs feel heavy and his movements are slow._

_“Please what, baby?” Yangyang whines when whoever was at his neck stops kissing him. But, that voice! He knew that voice...! He turns towards the voice to see that the blurry silhouette had been replaced by a very naked Ten who looks at him lovingly._

_Yangyang feels the words stuck in his throat as the second person starts kissing his way up to his neck. Ten’s hands are still on his body, one drawing circles on his stomach and the other petting his hair._

_“Come on, baby, tell me...what do you want?” Ten repeats, not an ounce of impatience in his tone. It feels like he could wait forever for Yangyang’s reply._

_“T-touch me...” Yangyang rasps out, managing to hold onto the hand on his stomach. He lets out a soft moan when the other person bites his neck and immediately licks at the bite mark._

_“But we are touching you, silly...” Ten jokes and lets out a chuckle when Yangyang whines in frustration. He makes a big show of running his hand down Yangyang’s stomach and down his lower abdomen before taking a detour towards Yangyang’s left hip and down his thigh._

_Yangyang cries out, little whines leaving his lips. Ten was so close to touching him where he needed it the most. It wasn’t fair! He had been good to them...he had been good, right? It was hard to think back, hard to remember, but he was almost sure he had been good._

_“Stop teasing him...” the second voice says and even before looking he knows who the second silhouette has turned into. Yangyang smiles softly as he turns his head once again and comes face to face with Kun’s, his eyes crinkling as he smiles down at him. “Yes, you’ve been so good to us, Yangie...Ten, give him what he wants.” Yangyang doesn’t have much time to think about how Kun knew what he was thinking about before Ten lets out a little laugh and lets his hand roam towards his cock, his mouth once again littering Yangyang’s neck in kisses._

_Yangyang feels his movements becoming easier, one hand grasping onto Ten’s arm as the other reaches for Kun. He keens when Kun slips his own hand between Yangyang’s legs, his wet fingers slipping between his cheeks and Ten tightens the grip on his cock. Yangyang is so close. He can feel the pleasure building in his stomach and he welcomes it, ignoring the voice in his head that keeps telling him something is wrong. His hips move clumsily between Kun’s fingers in his ass and Ten’s hand around him as he chases an orgasm that never seems to arrive. He whines in frustration and Kun laughs in his ear causing him to shudder._

_“Please, please...I want to cum, please...” Yangyang pleads as he holds onto his two lovers tightly. They were making him feel so good but his mind was getting foggy and he feels like they were slipping away from his grasp._

_“Then cum...cum for us, love...”_ was the last thing Yangyang heard before his body jolted from the bed. He was sweating and panting as he looked around his room, the late afternoon light slipping through the cracks and giving the room a soft glow. As his breathing returned to normal he realized two things: he was alone and he was still extremely hard. He groaned and hid his face in his pillow in embarrassment as the feeling of dream Ten and dream Kun’s fingertips still lingered on his skin. He really had to stop taking naps if it always meant dreaming of something he knew he couldn’t have only to wake up alone and with a hardon, or worse, with wet, sticky underwear.

He laid in bed for some time, trying his hardest to will his erection away but to no success. Images of Ten and Kun kept popping into his mind, images of the two of them kissing passionately, all tongue and teeth, of them parting ways breathless and panting, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, of them...Yangyang shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the sinful images. He knew it was useless. He got up and trudged towards their bathroom hoping a cold shower would solve his problem before he felt desperate enough to take care of it himself. The few times he succumbed to the temptation and allowed himself to consciously fall into the fantasy, a hand dropping into his pants as he quickly worked himself to a bitter completion, rended him unable to stare Kun or Ten in the face for days after.

The house was quiet as he slipped into the shower, hissing as the painfully cold jet hit his overheated skin. Once he had gone soft he turned the water temperature up just enough to be a bit more comfortable as he started washing. Once again his thoughts wandered to Kun and Ten, lulled by the rhythmic sound of the water hitting the floor. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment his infatuation had started, perhaps it had always been there from the moment he met his two group members. Or maybe it was something that had grown over time, cultivated by small touches and kind gestures. He wasn’t sure. All Yangyang knew was the all-encompassing warmth that took over his body whenever Kun or Ten smiled at him, the jolt of electricity that ran through his body whenever they touched him, making him feel more alive than ever. That’s the funny thing about love - Yangyang ponders - it makes you feel like you need nothing else to survive.

Yangyang got out of the shower and got dressed in a comfortable tshirt and some sweatpants before exiting the bathroom and walking towards the kitchen to get some water before stopping dead in his tracks. Kun and Ten were sitting on the sofa, legs intertwined and Ten cuddled onto Kun’s side, his head on Kun’s shoulder. Kun laughed quietly at something Ten said before leaving a kiss at the top of his head.

Yangyang felt a knot swelling in his throat at the sight of the happy couple, his heart constricting at the knowledge he would never be a part of it. The burning in his lungs desperately attempting to remind him he needed to force himself to breathe, even if he didn’t want to. That’s the sad thing about love - Yangyang ponders - it makes you feel like you can’t possibly live without it.

He turned around quickly before Kun or Ten could see him or the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the last time Yangyang had dreamed of Ten and Kun and somehow he was both glad and sad about it. On one hand it made it easier to live with the other two without the guilt of what his subconscious came up with, but on the other, he missed the feeling of their hands on his body, of their lips on his lips, even if it wasn’t really their hands or their lips.

But tonight his mind came back to haunt him with another steamy dream. Sweat clung to his back as Yangyang laid down, struggling to catch his breath, the image of Kun’s face as he came still etched behind his eyelids, the phantom feeling of Ten’s fingers still on his skin. Realizing he wasn’t easily going to fall back asleep, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, hoping some warm tea would help. He finally turned a corner only to be greeted by Ten sitting on the kitchen counter with Kun between his legs, both faintly illuminated by the light coming from the open fridge. Ten had his arms thrown around Kun’s neck and he was pulling him closer as they kissed hungrily, the wet sound of their mouths paired with Ten’s groans echoing in the kitchen. Kun had one arm resting on Ten’s waist as the other was still holding onto the fridge door. It was Yangyang’s surprised gasp that caused them to pull away suddenly, both looking at him guiltily.

“Sorry, j-just couldn’t sleep...goodnight!” Yangyang said, his throat dry, causing his voice to come out raspy. He immediately turned around, his cheeks on fire and praying the dim fridge light wasn’t enough for them to have noticed the tent in his pants.

In the safety of his bed, Yangyang took deep breaths, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. It was obvious he wouldn’t be falling asleep now and it was too late to be taking a shower, leaving him with only one option. As one hand slipped inside his boxers, the other slid up his stomach, lifting his shirt in the process. Once his fingers wrapped around his hard cock, his eyes fluttered shut, a shuddering breath escaping his lips. He had already been so worked up from the dream that there were already beads of precum at his tip, helping make the slide easier. Ten’s groans were still vivid in his mind and he shivered at the thought of swallowing those noises in a searing kiss. The fingers splayed on his abdomen slid up and pinched one of his nipples. He let out a low groan himself, before biting his lip to try and keep quiet as to not wake up Xiaojun. Would Ten cover his mouth with his hand to keep him quiet as he playfully flicked his nipples? That thought paired with the image of Kun jerking him off with firm, confident strokes, whispering praises in his ears had him desperately fucking into his fist. The hand previously at his nipples flew up to cover his mouth as his body tensed and his cock spluttered thick cum. He kept pumping himself through the orgasm, his dirty hand gliding easily over his spent cock, until the over sensitivity caused shudders to run down his spine. His face was burning in shame and his eyes stung as he lead his fingers to his mouth, making sure to clean them once he realized there was nowhere else to wipe his hand.

What would Ten and Kun think of him if they knew what he had just done? Yangyang closed his eyes and sighed, letting the newfound exhaustion pull him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later Yangyang was hanging out in the living room with Hendery and Dejun. And by hanging out he meant they were all in the same room but each scrolling through their own phones, stopping occasionally to show the others something funny. Yangyang was sitting by himself on one of the big couch chairs while Xiaojun was laying down on the big sofa, his head in Hendery’s lap and a big blanket covering him.

“Yangyang, can you go get my airpods...?” Xiaojun said.

“Go get them yourself!”

“But I’m so comfy here...please Yangie...” Xiaojun whined, giving Yangyang his best puppy eyes.

“Fine!” Yangyang groaned as he got up from the chair. “I’m the baby in this house, I shouldn’t be subjected to this exploitation”

“Thank you, Yangie! But we both know the true baby of this house is Lucas, right Hen?” Hendery nodded as he continued to stare at his phone, one hand coming down to play with Dejun’s hair and Yangyang hated to admit Xiaojun was right so he just huffed and asked him where they were. “I lent them to Ten yesterday, they should still be in his bedroom...”

Yangyang begrudgingly went to look for the airpods, his feet dragging on the floor. He was lost in thought, his brows furrowed, thinking about how close Xiaojun and Hendery looked and hoping they had gotten their shit together and realized what everyone else already knew. He lifted his head once he got to the bedroom only to be surprised with the sight of Ten on his back on the bed and Kun between his legs, pushing his shirt up as he kissed Ten’s lithe chest.

He found it hard to make a sound this time, completely transfixed by how Ten threw his head back, a soft moan leaving his lips before pulling Kun, who was busy sucking bruises on his chest, up by the hair to guide their mouths together. Yangyang could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead and his cock stirring in interest inside his jeans.

Ten and Kun finally pulled apart to breathe but soon after Ten was turning his head to leave kisses on Kun’s neck. And that’s when his gaze fell on a very flushed Yangyang standing at the door.

Yangyang felt his body freeze at being caught ogling his friends and his mouth started apologizing even before his brain had caught up with it.

“Wait! Did you need anything?” Ten called out to a retreating Yangyang.

“Huh? Oh, yeah...I need Xiaojun’s airpods...”

“Why didn’t he come himself? What a brat...” Ten laughed but got up from the bed to go fetch the earbuds. Yangyang nearly choked on saliva when Kun sat down on the bed and it was noticeable that his jeans were fully undone. Not to mention how disheveled he looked, lips swollen and hair sticking up where Ten had pulled. Yangyang wished he could run his fingers through that hair or have those lips on his neck.

“Here they are, take them to the brat!” Ten smiled brightly at Yangyang, who snapped out of his daydream. “Good boy!” Ten praised him, giving his head a little pat and it took all of Yangyang’s limited self control not to whimper as he turned around and ran back to the living room. He was going to kill Xiaojun.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the week Yangyang was going crazy. Every single day he had somehow managed to walk in on Kun and Ten together.

Sometimes he was lucky and they were just kissing softly on the couch, hands holding onto eachother gently.

Other times he wasn’t so lucky and ended up running into a half naked Kun pushed against a wall by a half naked Ten.

Today was one of the unlucky days. Yangyang had been woken up by his alarm from a now very familiar dream and now sat in bed, sleepily rubbing at his eyes and questioning what he had done in a past life to deserve this kind of torture. He grimaced as he got up, feeling the dried up cum sticking to his skin. He couldn’t wait to take a shower and wash it away, erase all the proof from his body and with it, hopefully, wash the guilt that bubbled on his chest.

In his half asleep state he didn’t question why the light was on in the bathroom, knowing only that the door was open, therefore it was probably free.

Oh. It wasn’t. At all. Energy buzzed through Yangyang’s body, waking him up in an instant. Kun was standing up, back against the wall, head thrown back, his mouth hanging slightly open. Yangyang’s gaze followed Kun’s arm up to where his fingers were holding onto Ten’s hair, pulling the kneeling man down on his cock. Yangyang just stared wide eyed as Ten momentarily choked on Kun’s cock and slapped his thigh playfully.

“Sorry...” Kun let out an airy laugh and apologetically ran his fingers through Ten’s hair. “You just feel so good, fuck! Oh...”

Yangyang watched as Kun gently pulled Ten of his cock before pointing at him at the door. He could feel his blush spreading to his chest and he knew for sure he had popped another boner in the small amount of time he had been there. Yangyang was mortified when Ten’s gaze seemed to zero in on his, now very hard cock, before he quickly got up from the floor and left the bathroom, pulling a very apologetic Kun along with him.

Yangyang closed the door behind them before letting his head bang against it. Why did this keep happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since he had walked in on Ten blowing Kun in their bathroom and ever since then the couple seemed to have learned to keep their love life behind closed doors. Yangyang tried to convince himself it was better this way but the way his dreams had recently morphed into him watching Ten and Kun as he touched himself told a different story.

“Yangie...watch a movie with us!” Ten called out from the sofa where he sat cuddled next to Kun, a blanket over them both.

Yangyang looked doubtful as his gaze shifted from Ten to Kun but when Ten started to pat the empty space next to him on the sofa, an excited look on his face, Yangyang knew he couldn’t say no. With a whispered “okay” he sat down next to a smiling Ten.

If someone asked Yangyang what the movie was about he would not be able to answer. Not with how much he was concentrating on Ten’s warm body next to him or Kun’s soft voice whispering in Ten’s ear. He tried to stay as far away from the couple as possible, not wanting to feel like he was intruding. Yangyang tried his best to focus on the movie only sparing a side glance to the other two when he heard Kun gasp quietly and hide his face in the crook of Ten’s neck. He felt like someone had dunked a bucket of cold water on him when out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement going on underneath the blanket, Kun’s badly disguised gasps now making sense.

Yangyang tensed when Ten threw an arm around his shoulder. Why were they doing this? Was Ten just trying to look less suspicious? Yangyang’s mouth went dry and he closed his eyes in shame when he felt his cock fill up. He quickly glanced at Kun’s lap and the movement of Ten’s hand was now more obvious. Ten pulled him a little closer and the movement caused his sweatpants to brush against his now fully hard cock. He couldn’t stay there and let the others understand how turned on he had gotten. They would hate him, for sure.

With some bulshit excuse, Yangyang nearly jumped from the couch and hurried out of the living room, missing the look on Kun and Ten’s faces.

“Do you think...Kun, did we get it wrong?” Ten turned so he could face his boyfriend, both wearing matching worried expressions.

“I don’t know...but that time after he saw us in the kitchen...” Kun said, remembering the night Yangyang had run away from the kitchen before getting the tea he had ben looking for and how they had made him some and took it to his room.

“Oh God, Kun...what if we misunderstood? Maybe it was a coincidence that he jerked off after seeing us!” Ten was now frantic as he thought back to that night and how they just stood there in the corridor listening to Yangyang’s quiet whimpers and the wet sound of skin against skin.

“I...fuck, what have we done?” Kun sounded panicked, the shame of knowing the sex that night had been some of the best they had ever had rolling out of him. The memory of them picturing Yangyang walking in on them and shyly asking to join. It had sounded like a good plan at the time and they even got some of the others involved.

“We’re awful. We have to go apologize...let’s go...” Ten felt disgusted with himself at the thought he had pushed Yangyang into something he didn’t want to.

Both men quickly got up from the sofa and walked towards Yangyang’s room. They were hit by a sense of déjà-vu when they came face to face with an open door and Yangyang lying on his back, one hand furiously moving inside his pants as the other arm covered his eyes. His face looked red and Kun was almost sure he could see tear tracks shining in his cheeks.

Kun and Ten stared at eachother, not sure of what to do. Was this another coincidence? Should they leave? A moan that sounded suspiciously like “Ten” left Yangyang’s lips and Kun made the decision for everyone by pulling Ten into the bedroom with him and closing the door behind him.

The sound of the door closing startled Yangyang who sat up in bed looking at them like a deer caught in the headlights. Without his arm covering his face it was obvious he had been crying and it was even more obvious he was about to start again. Fat tears formed in his eyes and his lips quivered as apologies fell freely from his lips.

“I’m sorry, please don’t...p-please don’t hate me...” he was now sobbing uncontrollably. He flinched when Ten quickly walked towards him, expecting anything but Ten’s arms pulling him into his chest, one hand petting his back and the other playing with his hair as he cooed at him.

“What are you apologizing for, Yangie? We should be the ones apologizing...we shouldn’t have done anything without asking you first...” Kun had sat behind Yangyang’s back and was now gently drawing circles on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being a creep...I know you are together but I just can’t help it, I like you both so much...” the words left his lips before he could stop them. He tensed in Ten’s arms, once again expecting rejection, but Ten just pulled him closer and kissed his head.

“Oh baby...do you know how relieved we are to hear that? We...we like you too...” Ten whispered the last sentence. He pulled away from Yangyang so he could gauge his reaction and huffed when he suddenly had a lap full of Yangyang.

“You do? So you don’t hate me?”

“No, little lamb...we don’t hate you at all, in fact...”

Ten and Kun quickly told him all, how they had seen him touching himself that night and how after that they kept trying to get him to walk in on them in hopes he would ask to join. Saying it out loud made them realize it truly wasn’t a good plan and it was no wonder Sicheng had told them they were being stupid. But, considering whatever mess Winwin had going on with Lucas, he didn’t get to talk about other people’s relationships.

“Can’t believe you’ve seen me masturbating...twice” Yangyang groaned as he hid his face in his hands, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“Sadly we didn’t see a lot...but that first night, fuck Yangie! I kept thinking about you joining us, about kissing your pretty little mouth, about being the one pulling those noises out of you...” Ten’s voice was raspy as he held tightly onto Yangyang’s hips.

Yangyang whimpered, Ten’s words going straight to his cock. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on Ten, gasping when he felt his crotch connect with something hard. Ten stared into Yangyang’s eyes looking for something that he obviously found since he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against his, giving him time to pull away before kissing him properly.

Kun shifted, his pants now uncomfortably tight as he watched Ten pry Yangyang’s mouth open with his tongue, pulling little moans out of him. He slowly reached out to place his hand on the small of Yangyang’s back and smiled when he felt him shudder underneath his touch.

Ten pulled away from the kiss and placed a hand on Yangyang’s cheek before turning it towards Kun who jumped on the opportunity to kiss the younger. Ten watched the two kiss before him, one hand on the back of Yangyang’s head and one on Kun’s keeping them conencted. They looked so beautiful like this.

“Lie down, baby...” Ten whispered once Yangyang and Kun pulled away from the kiss, both blushing and breathless.

Yangyang did as he was told right away, clumsily leaving Ten’s lap which earned him some praise from him. He waited with baited breath as Ten and Kun looked at eachother and then at him, the hunger visible in their eyes. He gulped when they both got on the bed as well, one on each of his sides. Kun went straight for his neck, working on getting his mark on it. Ten just kept on staring at him, one hand caressing his cheek, down his neck, chest and then his side, all the while looking at him with the most fond expression. It was starting to feel too much like one of his dreams and he tried to surreptitiously pinch one of his hips, just to make sure he was awake. To Yangyang’s dismay Ten seemed to notice his movement, frowning slightly before a smirk graced his lips.

“Do you think you’re dreaming, baby?” Ten cooed, getting Kun’s attention, who pulled away from Yangyang’s neck. Yangyang whined and turned on his side so he could hide his face in Kun’s shoulder, hoping the others hadn’t noticed his red cheeks.

Kun laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug and rearranging them so Yangyang’s head was now against his chest. He and Ten shared a smile as Ten lay down behind Yangyang and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight back hug.

Yangyang had relaxed in Kun and Ten’s arms but he soon learned that it was impossible for Ten to keep his hands to himself. The fingers tightly splayed on Yangyang’s tummy pulled him closer, letting him feel Ten’s hard cock against his ass, before moving up to explore his chest. Yangyang let out a soft moan when Ten’s lips connected with his neck and left a series of soft kisses right behind his ear. He could feel Ten’s lips spreading into a bigger smile with each kiss, his hands now holding tightly onto his hips.

“Want to make you feel good...will you let us?” Ten whispered in Yangyang’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. They were pushed so close together, Ten could feel the shudder that passed through Yangyang’s body. God, he was so cute, Ten had no idea why it had taken them so long to realize.

“Use your words, baby...” Ten continued when Yangyang had only whined and nodded as a reply. “Kun loves your pretty voice. And so do I.” He started drawing circles on Yangyang’s bony hip with his thumb.

“Y-yes, make me feel good...please” Yangyang finished his sentence with a small whimper when Ten purred a “good boy” into his ear. It should probably scare him how fast Ten and Kun were able to read him and figure out what made him tick but Kun was once again cooing at him, running his hand up and down his side and Yangyang didn’t want to think anymore.

One of Ten’s hands let go of Yangyang’s hip so he could reach for Kun, pulling on his shirt and mouthing “kiss him”. Kun obliged quickly, holding onto Yangyang’s face with both hands and tilting his face up so he could land a soft kiss to his lips. Kun’s lips were gentle against Yangyang’s as he swallowed the little pleased noises coming out of him. Ten went back to paying attention to Yangyang’s neck, sucking a bruise into the junction of his neck and shoulder, all the while grabbing onto his hips in a vice like grip that was sure to leave a bruise. Yangyang keened at the idea of being marked by them so everyone could know who he belonged to.

He was so distracted by the firm press of Ten’s fingers and the sweet taste of Kun’s lips on his, he didn’t pay attention to Ten moving his legs until he had managed to slide one between both of Yangyang’s and pushed his thigh against Yangyang’s cock. His gasp gave Kun the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, not wasting a second in starting to explore. Yangyang’s hands held tightly onto Kun’s wrists, increasing the pressure when Kun pulled away from the kiss with Yangyang’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth. With a whine, Yangyang pushed down on Ten’s thigh earning him a chuckle from the older. One of Ten’s hands slipped under his shirt, all the way up to his chest where he flicked one of the nipples before holding it and rolling it gently between his fingers, satisfied at the choked sob that came out of Yangyang, his hips bucking up.

“Oh, sensitive...” Ten said with a smug grin on his lips as his other hand slid up to join the first on Yangyang’s chest, his thigh rhythmically coming up to brush against his painfully hard cock before coming back down. Yangyang threw his head back against Ten’s shoulder and left shy, breathless kisses to his cheek and jaw.

“Ten, baby...I think our Yangie wants a kiss...” Kun said, having let go of Yangyang’s face and now using his hands to roam and explore his body, purposefully avoiding the obvious hardness in his pants.

Ten turned his face slightly so he could slot his lips with Yangyang’s, sighing contentedly at the feeling of Yangyang’s soft lips once again on his. He had hardly thought about anything else these past weeks other than how soft Yangyang’s lips looked and how much he wanted to push him against a wall and taste him for hours. He kept one hand playing with Yangyang’s nipples as the other grabbed onto his chin, keeping his face in place as he kissed him.

Kun, who had pushed a hand inside his sweatpants and was palming himself slowly, had to stop for a second as he watched Ten and Yangyang kiss, in fear of cumming right there and then. They were sharing an hungry open mouthed kiss, their tongues playing with eachother as they both let out pleased moans. Before Kun could go back to touching himself, Yangyang outstretched his arms, clearly searching for him. He held onto Yangyang’s clammy hand and let himself be pulled towards the other two, falling clumsily half on top of the younger.

Yangyang turned his face further towards Ten, barring his neck to Kun, hoping he would get the message. At this point Ten had forgotten to move his leg up, leaving Yangyang the work of trying to grind down against the muscular thigh, which wasn’t too easy in his position. But maybe it was for the best, Yangyang was sure he would have cum by now if Ten’s thigh was still pushing against him, so warm and solid.

Yangyang and Ten had separated from the kiss, both breathless as they shared little pecks, Ten still holding onto Yangyang’s chin tightly. Kun licked his lips at the sight of Yangyang’s straining neck before leaning down and licking a stripe from the base of his neck to his jaw. He smiled at the pleased hum that escaped Yangyang’s lips and went back to his neck, this time sucking at his pulse point, one hand going around the youngest so he could place it on Ten’s head, fingers gently scratching at the scalp.

Ten sighed and pushed against the touch of Kun’s fingers before going back to kissing Yangyang, who had started moaning uncontrollably the moment Kun’s lips started to form another mark on his neck. Ten wanted nothing more than to see Yangyang covered in purple, his neck, his chest, his thighs, anywhere it would show the others he belonged to them and them only.

“Wait, st-stop, stop...!” Yangyang hurriedly pulled away from Ten’s lips, his hands flying to hold onto Kun’s when he pushed his free hand inside his pants, fingertips grazing against his cock. Kun immediately pulled his hand away, his brow furrowed in concern, a look that was mirrored on Ten’s face.

“What’s wrong, Yangie? Did I do something you didn’t like?” Kun asked slowly, making sure to keep some distance from him.

Yangyang shook his head and pushed his face against the pillow mumbling something unintelligible in the process.

“What was that? Baby, speak up...” Ten, once again grabbed onto his chin and pulled his face away from the pillow, a loving look in his eyes.

“I won’t be able to hold it if you touch me there...” Yangyang said, louder this time, but still covering his eyes with his arm. His cock had always been sensitive and it didn’t help he didn’t have the kind of experience the other two had.

“Oh Yangie, that’s it? That’s okay...we want you to let go...” Kun felt relief warm his body at knowing he hadn’t done anything wrong and leaned forward to kiss the top of Yangyang’s head. He placed his hand on Yangyang’s stomach and slid ot down slowly, giving him time to stop him again if he wanted to. Once he was met with no resistance, he pushed his hand, once again, inside his pants, going inside the underwear as well this time.

“Good boy, letting us make you feel good...” Ten went back to playing with Yangyang’s nipples with his hands, his mouth occupying itself with sucking bruises into his neck.

The moment Kun’s hand wrapped tightly around his cock, Yangyang let out a low groan, a shudder running through his body. He wanted to make the feeling last, didn’t want it to be over so soon but Kun’s hand moving around him and Ten’s mouth and tongue on his neck felt better than he could ever imagine.

“Let go, Yangie...be good to us and cum...” Kun whispered in his ear as he slowly but firmly pumped him once, twice, before thumbing at his slit. Yangyang’s orgasm hit him like a loose train, forcing a choked sob out of his chest as he released all over Kun’s hand.

“Good boy...so good, baby!” Ten praised him, pulling away from his neck to leave soft, gentle kisses on his cheek.

Kun kept jerking him through his orgasm until he felt Yangyang’s small hands holding onto his wrist. He pulled his hand out and cleaned it on his own shirt before taking it off. Ten follwed Kun and took his shirt off too, laughing at Yangyang’s surprised face.

“You didn’t think we were ending it here, did you?” Ten purred as he got on top of Yangyang, pulling him into a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter is gettin split in two since it would be too long otherwise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! The last chapter is nearly as big as the other 3 but oh well

Yangyang moaned as Ten pulled away from the kiss, only for his mouth to be replaced immediately by Kun’s, his tongue licking his bottom lip before pushing inside. Ten was still on top of him, watching Kun’s tongue disappear into Yangyang’s mouth. Kun kept kissing him, their tongues moving together in sync until Ten pushed him to the side, whispering something about it being his turn again.

Yangyang hardly had time to breathe as Kun and Ten kept taking turns kissing him, his mouth never being left alone for more than a couple of seconds. He loved how it highlighted how different their kisses were, whereas Ten’s were hungry, sometimes only their tongues moving as their lips didn’t quite touch, Kun’s were slower, almost worshipping, like he was trying to memorize every nook of Yangyang’s mouth.

“P-please, want to watch you...” Yangyang breathed out, blushing in embarrassment at his confession. His blush just spread down his chest when Ten and Kun pulled away so they could stare at him, an amused glint in their eyes.

“Oh? Baby wants to watch us?” Ten smiled down at Yangyang, pleased when he saw his blush deepen. Yangyang nodded softly and Ten glanced towards Kun, the same fondness he felt mirrored in his eyes.

“Do you like watching, Yangie?” Kun had laid down on his side next to Yangyang and was now brushing the hair away from his eyes. Yangyang whined and covered his face. He wanted to turn away from the attention but Ten was still straddling his waist, keeping him in place.

“Answer Kun, baby...” Ten pried Yangyang’s hands away from his face, holding them in his own. “...do you like watching us together?”

“Yes...” Yangyang said in a small voice, wanting to cover his face again only for Ten to tighten the hold on his hands. Kun rewarded his answer by caressing one of his cheeks while leaving a kiss on the other.

“All those times you walked in on us...you must have liked it a lot, didn’t you, baby? How many of those times did you touch yourself to the thought of us?” Ten’s voice was nothing but a purr as he teased Yangyang.

“Stop that, our baby is getting embarrassed...” Kun cooed and moved so he was hiding Yangyang’s face against his own body, one of his hands petting his head.

“You always end my fun!” Ten complained, loosening the grip on Yangyang’s hands but not letting them go, his thumbs gently drawing circles on Yangyang’s skin. “But...” Ten started, reaching forward with one hand to pull on Kun’s arm. Kun pulled away from Yangyang and let himself be pulled up by Ten. “...if our baby wants a show, let’s give him one...”

Yangyang could only stare bright eyed as Kun kneeled next to his hip and pulled Ten into a kiss. Their mouths moved together with practiced ease, their tongues just dancing with eachother, having already done all the exploring there was to do. Ten’s hands flew to wrap around Kun’s neck, while Kun’s gripped tightly onto Ten’s small hips.

Ten groaned when Kun let go of his mouth to start leaving kisses on his jaw, his hands sliding down from Ten’s hips so he could hold onto his ass.

Yangyang could feel the arousal start to stir once again low in his stomach as he watched Ten’s hands desperately reaching for Kun’s pants, tying to get them off as soon as possible.

“Always so impatient...” Kun joked affectionately, sitting down so he could help take his pants off. He kneeled back up so he could get back to Ten but the other just simply pushed him back on the bed. Kun leaned back on his elbows and spread his legs, his gaze falling to his crotch before sliding back up to Ten’s face, his face an obvious invitation.

“Who’s impatient now?” Ten chuckled fondly before giving Kun’s hard cock a long, appreciative look. He got up from where he was still kneeling on the bed, one leg on each of Yangyang’s sides, as he slowly pulled his own sweatpants down, his cock bobbing up once it was set free.

Yangyang gasped and Kun unconsciously licked his lips. Pleased with the response, Ten got back on the bed and crawled towards Kun, placing himself between his slightly spread legs.

“Don’t hold back, make me gag on your cock...let’s give Yangie a good show...” Ten whispered in Kun’s ear, his voice dark with want. He finished the sentence by licking the lobe of Kun’s ear, earning himself a low groan from him.

Yangyang gulped as he watched Kun place a hand on Ten’s head and push him down, guiding him towards his awaiting cock. Ten’s smile was bright as he let himself be pushed, leaving small kisses to Kun’s body along the way. Kun’s head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut as a moan was pulled out of his throat once Ten’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck, Ten...fuck, don’t stop...” Kun groaned, his hips pushing up as his hand still held onto the back of Ten’s head, keeping him in place. It wasn’t always that Ten would let him use his mouth like that and Kun was not about to pass up on the opportunity. And he would be lying if he said the little muffled moans coming from Yangyang weren’t going straight to his cock.

Yangyang couldn’t keep his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Ten’s lips stretched so beautifully around Kun’s thick cock, tears gathering at his eyes before spilling down his cheeks as he looked up at Kun. He felt dirty about watching, but there was no guilt this time. He knew Ten and Kun wanted him there, that they were probably being more shameless than usual because he was there. He palmed himself so he would keep his hands occupied, sighing in pleasure at the friction.

“That’s it, keep taking it...” Kun held onto Ten’s hair so he could really fuck his mouth, loving the way he felt Ten’s throat constrict around him whenever he gagged. Ten had tried at first to hollow his cheeks and suck on the head but by now all he could do was relax his jaw and throat as much as possible, letting Kun do whatever he pleased. Yangyang whimpered at the sight of Ten choking on Kun’s cock, his hand pressing harder onto his own, not even noticing the wet stain starting to appear on his sweatpants. Ten moaned loudly when Kun pushed deeply into his mouth and kept him there for a few seconds, cutting his air supply before pulling him off his cock altogether.

Ten spluttered as he tried to catch his breath, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Kun’s red cock. His eyes fell shut when he felt Kun pull him up and gently card his fingers through his hair. Once his breathing had evened out he opened his eyes slowly, turning to face Yangyang, who was staring at both of them hungrily.

“I think Ten’s mouth is a little sore now, come kiss it better, baby...” Kun held out a hand for Yangyang, coaxing him to join them. He would have loved to have cum down Ten’s throat but wanted to save it for when Yangyang was actually participating.

Yangyang followed Kun’s lead, eyes glazed over in want. He knew he had enjoyed watching them in the past but nothing could have prepared him for how he was feeling now, one wrong move and he would be cumming in his pants untouched. His fingertips touched Ten’s lips reverently, feeling the heat radiating from them.

Before Yangyang could lean down for a kiss, Ten spread his lips, letting Yangyang’s fingers slip inside his awaiting mouth, his tongue moving in small teasing circles. Yangyang whimpered, the picture of Kun’s cock spreading Ten’s lips still vivid in his mind. Ten released Yangyang’s fingers with a wet pop but he didn’t have to wait long until his mouth was once again occupied. Yangyang’s lips were feather light against his, the kiss soft and gentle as if he didn’t want to put too much pressure on his sore lips. Ten allowed the soft kiss to last for a bit, enjoying the way Yangyang’s warm lips felt against his, before kissing him harder, his hand holding onto the back of Yangyang’s head to keep him there.

Yangyang moaned when Ten forcefully pushed his tongue inside him, using it to tickle the roof of his mouth. He was going crazy at the slight taste of Kun’s precum still in Ten’s mouth. How many times had he dreamed of getting on his knees for them, taking them in his mouth until they were spilling down his throat. He was brought out of his thoughts when Ten pulled away from the kiss, his lips looking even redder and more swollen than before.

“Why don’t we get you out of these clothes, Yangie?” Yangyang squeaked when he felt Kun’s arms wrapping around him from behind and pulling him up into a kneeling position, feeling the reverberations of Kun’s words where his back met Kun’s chest. He nodded slowly and watched as Ten sat up, his hands and Kun’s meeting near his hips where his shirt ended. They both grabbed the shirt by the hem and started to pull it off him, the task being slowed down by Ten stopping to kiss and bite every silver of skin that got revealed.

Yangyang cried out when Ten licked around one of his nipples before sucking it into his mouth. He wanted to cry out again when Kun placed one of his hands on Yangyang’s hips for support and pushed his still hard cock against his still clothed ass. He needed to have it inside him but everything was going so slow and feeling so good, Yangyang was afraid he wouldn’t last until then.

“P-please hurry, please...I need you...” Yangyang whined so sweetly, his head falling on Kun’s shoulder as Ten was still occupied with sucking a bruise on his chest.

“Such a needy baby...but you were so polite, I think we’ll give you what you want...”

Kun went back to holding onto the shirt with both hands as Ten let go to concentrate on Yangyang’s sweatpants. He started to pull them down teasingly slow, letting his hands caress the skin of his hips and thighs, loving the way the skin broke out in little goosebumps. Kun finished pulling the shirt off and smiled at how cutely Yangyang’s hair was sticking up in the hair before smoothing it down and kissing the back of his neck.

Yangyang’s eyes were closed shut as little breathy moans slipped from his lips. The combined feeling of Kun smothering his jaw and neck in kisses while his hands roamed his chest and tummy and Ten’s fingertips on his thighs was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Kun’s hands were soft as they mapped his chest, his tummy, his sides, memorizing which places made him tremble or how he liked to be touched. His ass was now bare and Yangyang sighed in pleasure as Kun continued to push against him, his cock slotting perfectly between his cheeks.

Ten couldn’t look away from the scene in front of him. Yangyang looked so beautiful like this, on his knees, face scrunched in pleasure as their hands roamed his body. They were barely doing anything and he was already looking so affected. It almost made him salivate, thinking how irresistible he would look after they were done with him, all fucked out with eyes glazed over. For the nth time that day, Ten wondered why it had taken them catching Yangyang masturbating to the thought of them for them to do something.

“You’re so beautiful, love your thighs...” Ten’s nails grazed Yangyang’s thighs, causing him to shudder, “...love your ass...” his hands slid around him to grope his ass, pulling a groan out of him, “...love your tummy...” still holding onto his ass, Ten leaned forward to leave little kisses all over Yangyang’s stomach, “...and absolutely love your pretty, little cock...” he lowered his head so he could kiss the hard shaft, his hands leaving his ass so one could wrap around his cock, while the other fondled his balls.

Yangyang whimpered at a particular hard suck to his neck, causing Kun to kiss it apologetically, his hard cock stil grinding against his ass. His whimpers got louder and his hands flew to Ten’s wrists, his eyes wide in panic.

“No, no...I’m g-gonna...”

“No you’ll not...hold it, baby...come on, calm down, not yet...” Ten had quickly taken his hands of Yangyang’s cock, moving it to his hips where he drew circles on the skin, his voice gentle to match the calming touch.

Yangyang let out a pitiful whine when Kun pulled away from him, immediately missing the warmth of his chest against his back. His breaths were shallow as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, trying to concentrate on Ten’s fingers on his hip.

“I-I think I’m good now...” Yangyang slowly opened his eyes and unclenched his fists. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been for those little seconds.

“Good boy, you’re so good for us, baby...” Ten cooed at Yangyang.

“So good...such an obedient baby...” Kun continued, kissing the top of Yangyang’s head.

“Are you always this sensitive, baby?” Ten’s voice was fond as he looked up at a deeply blushing Yangyang.

“No, n-not like this...” Yangyang mumbled as he shook his head.

“Is it because of us?” Kun snaked his arms around Yangyang once again, pulling him against his chest.

Yangyang closed his eyes and nodded, the embarrassment obvious in the way he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, cheeks burning bright as he tried not to make eye contact. His attempt was fruitless as Ten held onto his chin and forced their gazes to cross path.

“You’re gonna kill us one day...” Ten pulled Yangyang by the chin, forcing their lips together in a heated kiss. Yangyang could only groan as Ten kept kissing him, his movements sharp and almost aggressive in a way that left him breathless and wishing for more.

Ten smiled into the kiss when he felt Yangyang unsurely place his hands on his waist. His touch was light and hesitant, as if he wasn’t sure of what to do with his hands.

“Around his neck...yeah, that’s it...” Kun seemed to have noticed Yangyang’s hesitation, letting go of his torso to help guide his arms “grab onto his hair, he likes it...” he continued, showing him what to do.

Ten nibbled on Yangyang’s bottom lip as he pulled away and a shudder ran down his spine when Yangyang tightened the hold on his hair, a muffled moan stuck in his throat. He wanted to push forward so their cocks would rub together but he didn’t want Yangyang to be getting too riled up again.

“You two are so fucking beautiful...fuck” Kun whispered in Yangyang’s ear, once again pushing his cock against his ass. He was so hard, if he pushed against Yangyang’s hole, he would be able to easily fuck him dry. He would never do that to his Yangie though. Would never want to hurt him like that.

“What do you want, baby?” Ten had pulled away from the kiss and was now staring at Yangyang with a fond smile as his fingers touched the other’s lips.

“Fuck me. W-want to be fucked now...please?”

“How can we say no to you when you ask for things so sweetly?” Ten said as he pushed Yangyang by the shoulders. He helped him remove his sweatpants that had been forgottwn around his knees before getting up from the bed.

Yangyang didn’t have to wait long for Kun’s soft smiling face to appear above him. He pushed their lips together in a gentle kiss that soon turned into a series of little pecks.

“Baby, do you have lube?”

“F-first drawer...” Yangyang finished the sentence with a small moan when Kun’s mouth moved away from his own and started moving lower, to suck on whatever free space he could find on his neck.

After rummaging the drawer for a couple of seconds, Ten’s hands finally wrapped around the bottle. He stared for a while at the scene before him, Yangyang with his eyes closed and mouth half open to continuous little moans, his legs spread wide as Kun stood in the middle, his mouth attached to his neck where he gingerly sucked a bruise into the skin. Once Yangyang let out a little whine, Ten moved towards the bed, leaving a kiss on Kun’s shoulder on the way.

“Have you ever...?” Kun asked. He had let go of Yangyang’s neck when he felt the bed dip under Ten’s weight.

“Just - just fingers...”

“Yours?” Ten couldn’t help to ask. He didn’t want to admit the ugly jealousy that took over his body at the thought of someone else touching Yangyang, his Yangyang, like this. His body untensed in relief when Yangyang nodded quickly.

Kun shook his head lightly, a small smile on his lips as he reached over Yangyang to grab the bottle from Ten’s hands.

“Let’s go slow, okay?” Kun’s voice was soft as he turned back to Yangyang, who nodded slowly as he spread his legs further apart. Kun took the opportunity to get back between Yangyang’s legs, making sure to place a pillow underneath his hips.

“So pretty...you have to know how beautiful you are, don’t you?” Yangyang blushed at how Ten’s voice shook in reverence. He had sounded so sure of himself when he said it, it made Yangyang want to believe it was true. Yangyang turned his head so he could look at Ten, his blush intensifying when he saw the loving look on Ten’s face.

Ten loved the light pink tint across Yangyang’s cheeks. He looked so shy and even a little nervous, his lips swollen not just from kissing but also from the all the times he had bit into it. Ten just wanted to kiss him again, push their lips together and pour all his feelings into it.

So he did.

First his lips and then his neck, sore and bruised from where they had already sucked countless hickies into the skin. He kissed each bruise, gently, his lips light like feathers against the heated skin.

Yangyang shuddered when the tip of one of Kun’s lubed fingers touched his rim, not entering him yet, just slowly massaging it. His legs spread a little further apart on their own accord, causing Kun to coo at him as he finally slipped the first finger in. Yangyang’s cock bobbed against his stomach, leaving behind a smear of precum. He had done this to himself, plenty of times at that, but it had never felt like this.

“Please, Kun...more, p-please...” Yangyang moaned. The way Kun’s finger was slowly moving in and out of him was driving him crazy. A new moan was pulled out of his throat when Kun pushed a second finger in, his fingertips mapping him from the inside out.

“Kun’s fingers feel so good, don’t they? He can spend hours just fingering you if you ask him...” Ten nosed at Yangyang’s jaw before leaving kisses along the jawline, his hand cupping his cheek. “Would you like that? Him making you cum for hours with his fingers?”

“Y-yes...” Yangyang whimpered at the thought of lying down for hours, legs spread wide as Kun’s fingers drew orgasm after orgasm from him.

Kun had a fond smile on his face and a light blush on his cheeks as he kept changing the angle of his fingers until Yangyang cried out, his back arching off the bed and his cock twitching. He kept aiming at that spot, massaging his prostate with his fingertips, his other hand pressing up and down on Yangyang’s balls.

“P-please, hurry...I don’t know if I can last...” Yangyang whimpered, bucking his hips against Kun’s hand on his balls before pushing down on Kun’s fingers.

Ten and Kun kept their eyes on Yangyang’s hard cock, bouncing agaisnt his tummy as drops of precum kept drooling down the shaft. Their gazes crossed and immediately they knew they were sharing the same thought of taking Yangyang in their mouth, letting him chase his own pleasure however he wanted.

But that would have to wait for another day.

For now, Kun worried on quickly lubing a third finger and slowly pushing it inside Yangyang, his eyes scanning his face for any show of discomfort.

Yangyang had his face scrunched up, if in pleasure or pain he wasn’t too sure. Just the thought that it was Kun’s fingers spreading his hole open had him trembling as his cock leaked uninterruptedly. But at the same time he couldn’t deny the hot burn of his walls stretching. He had never used more thant two fingers and it didn’t help that Kun had stopped prodding at his prostate.

“Are you doing okay? Am I hurting you, sweetheart?”Kun slowed down his motions to a stop, his eyes not leaving Yangyang’s face.

“Just a little, but don’t stop, please...”

Kun took his fingers out to add more lube, causing Yangyang to let out a string of little whines. Kun just chuckled as he leaned down to shush him with a kiss. His fingers touched the rim softly, gently, before he started to push them in again, as slowly as he could, his other hand wrapping around Yangyang’s cock. He started to pump him slowly, not wanting him to get too worked up, just enough to distract him from the discomfort.

Yangyang melted into the bed sheets as Kun kept fucking him open with his fingers, the hand on his cock tightening slightly around the head but not increasing the rhythm. He tensed slightly when Kun finally touched his prostate again, a loud moan escaping his throat. Kun alternated between scissoring his fingers and massaging his prostate, praises constantly falling from his lips.

Ten placed a hand on Yangyang’s cheek, pulling him into a loving kiss before kissing his way down to his chest, nipping playfully at one of the erect nipples whilst his hand played with the other.

“Please, pl-please...I need you, need your cock, please...want to cum with you inside of me...” Yangyang pleaded, the desperation obvious in his voice. He was holding tightly onto Kun’s forearm with one hand as the other gripped onto Ten’s wrist.

“Poor, little baby...so desperate for Kun’s cock, isn’t that right?” Ten had pulled away from Yangyang’s nipple, his tongue still coming out to lick at the sensitive skin.

“Y-yes! Please, want Kun’s cock...”

“Hmm, what about mine? You don’t want my cock...?” Ten pretended to be hurt, loving the way Yangyang tightened the hold on his wrist and shook his head quickly.

“W-want your cock too, want you...please Ten...want you both inside me...”

Kun cursed under his breath at the image forming in his brain of Yangyang riding Ten’s cock as he pushed his own inside the unbelievably tight heat, his walls constricting around them as Yangyang kept letting out little fucked out noises, part sob and part whimper. Kun didn’t think it was possible but his cock got even harder, the head a deep, almost purplish tone.

“Fuck, you - you can’t just say things like that...nearly made me cum on the spot...” Ten said as he kissed Yangyang’s neck, grinding his hips against his thigh.

“Please...” Yangyang whimpered softly.

“Not today, baby...we’ll work you up to it slowly...” Yangyang let out a pitiful whine at Ten’s reply “...I want to see you spread out on our cocks so bad, want to see us both fucking your hole until it’s puffy and sensitive, but today would be too much for you, baby...” Ten kissed Yangyang’s cheek first. Then he kissed his lips so softly it was almost hard to imagine Yangyang still had three of Kun’s fingers lodged deep inside him.

Kun finally took his fingers out of Yangyang, causing him to whine at the feeling of emptiness. He lubed his cock quickly and pulled Yangyang’s legs up. He lined himself with his spread hole and started to push in slowly, groaning when Yangyang tensed around the head.

“Relax, Yangie, relax...” Kun leaned down so he could kiss Yangyang, one hand moving once again to his cock, this time just teasing the head with his palm.

“That’s it, relax for us baby...does it hurt?” Ten’s tone was loving as he caressed his cheek and kissed the frown line on his forehead.

“Burns a little...but it’s getting better...”

“I know, baby, I know. Kun is so big, isn’t he? But you’re taking him so well...you’re such a good boy for us...”

Yangyang felt his stomach tighten with arousal at the praise leaving Ten’s mouth, paired with Kun’s hand leaving the head of his cock to give his balls some attention as he kept on slowly pushing in, until his hips were pushed tightly against his ass. He felt so full he could barely think. Anytime he tried to move, pleasure shot up his spine, his previously slightly deflated cock filling back up.

Kun took a break to let Yangyang get used to the stretch, he himself having to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn’t remember having ever fucked someone so tight.

“You can move...”

Yangyang moaned softly when Kun pulled out a few inches before pushing back in. The slow pace made it so he could feel every piece of Kun’s big cock pushing against his walls, keeping him full.

It was driving him crazy.

“Faster, pl-please Kun...faster, fas-ah, yes! Yes, there!” Yangyang’s demand was cut short when Kun pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on.

Ten stared at the sweat forming on Kun’s forehead as he set up a faster pace before pulling one of Yangyang’s legs all the way up to his chest so he could fuck him deeper. He jerked himself, using his own precum as lube and leaned closer to Yangyang, planning on kissing his lips. Yangyang had his mouth half open as desperate moans and pleas kept falling out but he kissed back immediately.

The kiss was filthy, with teeth clashing and drool running down Yangyang’s chin. Ten didn’t seem to care as he kept swallowing the moans, letting out some groans of his own. He reached out for Kun and started to pull him closer. Kun’s brows furrowed in confusion until Ten pulled a little away from the kiss, just enough to open space for Kun’s mouth.

Kun crashed his lips against Yangyang’s, groaning at the feeling of Ten’s tongue on his bottom lip. The angle was awkward but the way he could hear them both gasp and moan into his mouth was enough to have him pick up the pace and endure the discomfort.

“W-want to suck Ten’s cock...” Yangyang breathed out when they pulled away from the kiss. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he knew Kun was close too since he had already been wound up from the blowjob.

Kun pulled out of Yangyang, laughing at the disgruntled noise he made at the empty feeling.

Ten had propped himself in a half sitting position against the pillows, his cock bobbing in excitement at what was about to come. He had been thinking about this for a while, fantasizing about what Yangyang’s velvety tongue would feel like on his cock, how his wet mouth would close around him.

Kun helped Yangyang get on his hands and knees between Ten’s legs before pushing down on his shoulder blades so that his ass was in the air. He grabbed shamelessly onto his ass, spreading the cheeks apart and loving how Yangyang’s loosened hole contracted around nothing.

“Go on, baby...don’t be shy, now...” Ten said sweetly, one hand behind Yangyang’s head as he lead him to his hard cock. Not forcefully, just a little guidance. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Yangyang took the first experimental lick right on the slit before taking the whole head in his mouth.

Yangyang felt so exposed in this position, his ass in the air and spread open for Kun, who caressed his rim with his thumb before sticking it inside him, his hole still wet enough from the lube. Yangyang moaned around Ten’s cock, causing him to curse and tighten the hold on his hair. He could tell Ten was holding back from fucking his mouth by the way his thighs were trembling.

Kun took one last look at Yangyang’s pretty pink hole before starting to push back in, automatically pushing Yangyang down on Ten’s cock.

“Slow down, baby...” Ten cooed when Yangyang tried to take Ten deeper, only to cause himself to splutter and gag.

“Don’t force yourself, suck on the head and use your hands for the rest...yeah, like that...good boy” Kun praised, his body flush against Yangyang’s. He spread kisses on his shoulders and the nape of Yangyang’s neck as he increased the force of his thrusts.

Ten had his head thrown back on the pillow, his eyes closed as pleasure warmed his body. Yangyang was clearly inexperienced but his tongue felt so sweet circling his head, his little moans reverberating in his cock. Yangyang cried out and pushed Ten deeper into his mouth, causing him to lift his head and look at him. There were tears in his eyes as he looked up at Ten, his lips spread around his cock, some drool escaping from the side, his small hands holding onto him tightly.

“Fuck...fuck, I’m gonna...” Ten pulled Yangyang away from his cock, one hand shielding Yangyang’s eyes from the cum being shot all over his face.

Kun wrapped one arm around Yangyang’s middle and pulled him up as he continued to fuck him at a fast pace. He splayed one hand on his stomach as the other arm wrapped around his upper chest and pushed in deep inside him, almost hoping he would be able to feel Yangyang’s tummy bulging underneath his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful, so good to us...want to make you cum...” Kun whispered in Yangyang’s ear. He was about to grab his cock when Ten pushed his hand out of the way, taking Yangyang in his mouth.

Ten hollowed his cheeks around Yangyang’s cock and sucked. He bobbed his head once, twice before Yangyang’s hands shot up to Ten’s head, trying to pull him away. Ten just slapped his hand away and pushed deeper, staying there as he waited for Yangyang to cum down his throat.

“Cum for us, Yangie...Ten is all ready for you, come on, baby...” Kun punctuated his sentence with a series of harsh, unorganized thrusts, his legs shaking with effort.

Kun kissed Yangyang’s neck as Yangyang looked down at Ten, with his mouth wrapped around his cock. When Ten raised one hand to massage his perineum, it was like the tight coil on his stomach burst and his eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back on Kun’s shoulder and his cum shot out of him, directly into Ten’s waiting mouth. Kun cursed out praises and with a last groan came deep inside Yangyang as he held onto him tightly.

For a few seconds only their harsh breaths could be heard in the room.

Finally, Kun pulled slowly out of Yangyang and helped him lie down on the bed. He looked absolutely perfect like this, sweat glistening on his skin, cum on his cheeks and lips as well as slipping out of his pretty ass.

Ten lay down next to Yangyang and pulled him into a lazy kiss, loving how both their tastes were mixing in his mouth. They kept kissing for what felt both like hours and only a few seconds until Kun got closer to them with one of their shirts and started to dab at Yangyang’s face, cleaning him up.

“We’re going to have to talk about what this means for us, about what we’re going to do...” Kun whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

“We’ll talk later, cuddles first” Yangyang’s voice was equally as quiet as he held onto Ten and did grabby motions towards Kun.

“Okay, cuddles first.” Kun said fondly as he leaned down, leaving a kiss to both Ten and Yangyang’s foreheads before lying down behind Yangyang, pulling him close with one hand as the other intertwined with Ten’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made it sad :(  
> title is obviously from P!ATD's I Write Sins Not Tragedies...just thought it was fitting  
> find me on tumblr, twitter or cc with the same name!


End file.
